


Parties

by AutisticWriter



Series: Christmas Drabbles [6]
Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Drabble, Dresses, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Makeup, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Betty and Veronica get ready for a Christmas party.





	Parties

“Can I move yet?”

“Just a few seconds longer… Right, there we are.”

Veronica steps backwards to reveal perfect eyeliner on Betty’s face. Along with her lip gloss, it makes her beautiful girlfriend positively shine. Betty stands up and looks at her reflection in the long mirror. She smiles and squeezes Veronica’s hand.

“Thanks, Ron,” she says, grinning. “It looks great. And so do you.”

Veronica smiles, actually blushing. “Thank you.”

In their new Christmas dresses, they both look wonderful.

“Come on, let’s get going,” Veronica says.

And, holding hands, they head downstairs to join the Lodge family’s Christmas party.


End file.
